14 de febrero
by Littlepinkprincesswarrior
Summary: Phoenix quiere declararse a Maya, pero ¿cómo va a hacerlo? Con la ayuda de Pearls idean el plan perfecto para una cita ideal. Nada puede torcerse, ¿o sí?
1. Parte 1

**Nota autora:** Mi contribución para el día de Narumayo de este año. Sé que hoy no es 5 de septiembre (gritos intensos de fangirl), pero mañana actualizaré la parte dos de esta historia para hacerlo más oficial. No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que espero que guste y que Ace Attorney no me pertenece a mí. Un saludo, LPP.

Poco a poco se iba acercando ese día. El día en el que las parejas celebraban el hecho de estar juntos dándose regalos mutuamente. Nunca me habían interesado mucho esas cosas, todo por culpa de aquella relación fallida hace años atrás que casi terminó con mi vida. Aunque desde que la había conocido, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar poco a poco. Me gustaba, eso era algo innegable, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Pero, qué mejor manera que decírselo en San Valentín.

-Uum…-dije con un suspiro sentándome en el sofá de su bufete, agarrando una revista de lugares bonitos de la ciudad.

(¿Qué le podría gustar? Tiene que ser romántico, no puedo llevarla a comer unas simples hamburguesas como solemos hacer…)

Seguía pensando en ideas que podía llevar a cabo, pero no había ninguna que me gustase demasiado. Todas eran demasiado simples y Maya merecía algo más especial que eso. Ya había tratado de darle flores antes, pero me daban alergia y comencé a estornudar tanto que las eché a perder. En otra ocasión intenté regalarle bombones, pero se calentaron tanto que cuando traté de regalárselos se habían derretido todos. Definitivamente, era demasiado patético en lo que a citas se relacionaba.

Comencé a escuchar unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, por lo que a prisa y corriendo cerré la revista y traté de esconderla en el sofá. Justo en ese momento, comprobé que la persona que se estaba acercando se trataba de Pearls, la prima de Maya.

-Buenas tardes, señor Nick-dijo sonriente al verme.

-Hola, Pearls-dije levantándome para recibirla.

-¿No está Maya la mística? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó mirando por toda la habitación.

-Ah, ha salido a hacer unos recados por la ciudad. Tardará un poco.

-Ooh-dijo cabizbaja.- Y yo que había venido desde la Aldea Kurain para verla…

-La echabas mucho de menos, ¿no?-pregunté acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

-Ajá, además traía unos pasteles que el consejo de ancianos había hecho, y quería que los probase… Pero no está aquí.

-Puedes esperar a que vuelva y si se hace tarde te puedes quedar esta noche con nosotros-sugerí con una sonrisa agradable.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, señor Nick, es usted muy amable-dijo feliz comenzando a dar pequeños saltos de alegría.

-Y…-continuó diciendo comenzando a caminar por la habitación.- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-En realidad…-dije pensando en lo qué decir.- Nada importante-respondí de forma ambigua para no tener que decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó sacando la revista que había estado leyendo.

-¿Eso?-dije con una gota de sudor frío en la frente.- Solo es una revista que estaba leyendo, nada más.

-¿Una revista?-preguntó con curiosidad.- "Los mejores sitios a los que llevar a tu pareja este San Valentín-leyó la portada.

(La hemos liado…)

-¡Señor Nick!-dijo con una mirada brillante.- ¿Por qué tenía esta revista?

-¿Qué por qué?-dije comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-No me diga que…

-¡No hace falta que termines la frase!-dije poniéndole la mano en la boca, para que no me hiciese sentir más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba con sus palabras.

-¡Iiiiii!-dijo dando pequeños grititos de felicidad.- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Lo sabía! Es como un bonito cuento de hadas en el que el caballero se da cuenta de que quiere estar con la princesa… ¡Qué envidia me dan!

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco lo diría de ese modo-respondí muy avergonzando tratando de calmar la situación.

-¿Y qué planea hacer para declararle su amor a Maya la mística? ¿A dónde la quiere llevar, señor Nick?-dijo la pequeña comenzando a ponerse eufórica.

-Pues…esa es la cuestión-respondí sentándome en el sofá.- La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada que hacer.

-Uum, entonces déjeme a mí señor Nick-dijo sentándose a mi lado con mucha determinación.

-¿Qué te deje? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Déjeme ayudarle, señor Nick-dijo señalándose a sí misma.- Vamos a hacer una cita perfecta en la que le declare sus sentimientos a Maya la mística y puedan ser felices para siempre.

-Estooo… Está bien, supongo-dije bastante sonrojado por los comentarios de la menor.

-¿Ha pensado en algo ya, señor Nick?-preguntó con intriga.

-He estado tratando de pensar en lugares a los que podamos ir, pero la verdad es que no se me ha ocurrido nada que de verdad me guste.

-Bueno, esto es tan grave como me lo imaginaba…

(¿Cómo se lo imaginaba? ¿En qué piensan las niñas de ocho años de hoy en día?)

-No se me dan muy bien estás cosas-admití con una sonrisa.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta, señor Nick-dijo con pena.-Cuando esté pensando en la boda no sé qué va a hacer…-dijo este último comentario por lo bajo de modo que no lo pudiese escuchar bien.

-Bueno… ¿Tienes algo en mente, Pearls?-pregunté dispuesto a escuchar las ideas de la niña.

-Ji, ji, ji-dijo entre risitas.- ¿Qué si lo tengo? ¡Por supuesto!-dijo con la mirada más brillante que antes.

(Caray, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ésta preparando todo esto?)

-Pero…-continuó diciendo.- Para que lo prepare todo, tiene que dejarme sola hasta que lo tenga. Cuando esté listo lo llamaré para que pueda verlo todo-dijo comenzando a empujarme fuera del despacho.

-¿Eh? Pero…-no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-No tardaré demasiado, es solo que voy a preparar las ideas-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras me cerraba la puerta en la cara.

(En qué lío me he metido)-pensé apoyándome contra la puerta.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, mientras yo esperaba apoyado sobre aquella puerta mirando a través de la ventana del desierto recibidor. Me inquietaban bastante los planes que esa niña pudiese estar ideando en mi bufete, solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado... demasiado, sí esa era la palabra. Que fuese simple, sin muchos detalles, pero con un toque especial… Vamos, casi lo imposible.

Tiempo después, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que casi me cayese al suelo al perder el punto de apoyo. Pearls me atrajo a dentro del bufete y cerró la puerta a una velocidad que casi podría igualar a la del sonido. Después, hizo que me sentase en el sofá y se fue un momento a la habitación contigua.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a entrar nuevamente, pero esta vez con una especie de veleda llena de letras, líneas, números y recortes de revistas.

-Bien, señor Nick-dijo alegre y con mucha energía.- He estado pensando en las posibilidades que podía darle en el poco tiempo que tenía. Y al final he creado el plan para una cita que les encantará.

-Te veo muy segura de esto, Pearls-dije mirándola con una sonrisa de agradecimiento por el esfuerzo que se estaba tomando por nosotros.

-He estado preparando esto desde la primera vez que escuché su nombre, así que sí que estoy muy segura de esto-dijo dando saltitos nuevamente.

-Vaya-dije con sorpresa al escucharla.

(Me estoy empezando a asustar)

-Bien… Lo mejor que pueden hacer es ir primero a cenar a algún sitio cercano. Tengo aquí-dijo dándome un papel con nombres.- Una hoja en la que he ido anotando los mejores sitios en los que poder cenar a solas y con un precio medio.

-¿Cuándo has hecho esto?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Pues las veces en las que salíamos por aquí cerca iba fijándome en los sitios a los que podrían ir el día en el que quisiesen dar el gran paso.

(Ahora sí que lo admito, estoy asustado)

-Puede escoger el que más le guste-dijo con una sonrisa llena de placer.

-Vaya…Ya veo-contesté sorprendido mientras leía el nombre de los restaurantes que tenía anotados en aquella hoja.- ¿Tienes algo más?

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió muy segura de sus palabras.- Después lo más romántico que pueden hacer teniendo en cuenta la época en la que estamos es ir al Lago Gourd.

-¿El lago Gourd?-pregunté recordando aquel sitio.

-Ajá. He oído que allí hay una tienda de alquiler de barcas. Pueden dar un paseo en barco por el gran lago… ¡Eso sería muy romántico!-dijo comenzando a imaginárselo en su mente.- Usted… Maya la mística… y luego…

-Ya me hago la idea-traté de cortarla para que no me hiciese sentir más ridículo de lo que ya estaba, porque una niña de ocho años me estuviese dando lecciones sobre amor.

-No sea tan tímido conmigo, señor Nick-dijo con una sonrisa cada vez mayor.

-Mejor será que sigas con el plan-dije tratando de no pararnos mucho con el tema.

-¡Vale! A ver… Por último, pero no menos importante, la llevará de vuelta a casa dando un paseo junto a la ribera del lago bajo la luz de la luna.

-Uum, buena idea-dije ahora yo imaginándomelo.

-Y ahí-dijo haciendo énfasis en ahí.- Será cuando le diga lo que siente por ella y que quiere pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella-dijo comenzando a emocionarse en exceso.

-S…Sí, no está mal-dije intentado bajar el tono de mi cara de rojo chillón a simple rojo.

-Ooh, va a ser genial-dijo entre saltos comenzando a guardar la veleda.- Mi mayor sueño se acerca… Va a ser tan romántico y tan bonito.

-Bien, ahora solo queda que llegue el gran día para decírselo-dije siendo ahora yo el determinado.

-Sí, espero que todo le salga bien, señor Nick.

-Yo también, Pearls, créeme, yo también-dije asintiendo.

Y así los días comenzaron a pasar con una lentitud pasmosa. Pearls se marchó a Kurain, para continuar con su entrenamiento, aunque no sin antes haber repasado conmigo el plan para la cita. Increíblemente yo tenía todo controlado y me encontraba muy seguro de que iba a salir bien.


	2. Parte 2

**Nota autora** : Y aquí está la segunda parte del fic. Como apunte solo quiero decir que para mí, el bufete de Nick es un apartamento reconvertido donde vive Maya, a parte de eso nada más que decir salvo que disfruteis y gracias por leer. Un saludo, LPP.

Al fin llegó el día en el que tenía planeado dar el siguiente paso en nuestra amistad, el 14 de febrero era el día perfecto para que alguien tratase de empezar una relación. Técnicamente Cupido tenía que estar de mi parte, así que todo tenía que salir bien. Aunque no voy a mentir, estaba bastante nervioso, pero algo en mí me decía que iba a ser mi día.

-Oye, Maya-dije acercándome a ella mientras recogíamos la mesa después de la comida.

-¿Pasa algo, Nick?-preguntó ella mirándome.

-Pues…esto… Quería preguntarte si querrías ir a cenar esta noche a algún lugar en especial.

-¿Esta noche?-preguntó confusa.

-Sí-dije comenzando a sudar.

-Puues…lo siento, pero no.

-¿No?-dije ahora aterrado ante su respuesta.

(Se suponía que tenías que decir sí, aún no he empezado y ya está yendo mal la cosa)

-Echan un maratón del samurái de acero y lo quería ver, pero ¿por qué razón querías salir esta noche?

-Bueno me parecía que… era una buena idea. Además, seguro que podemos grabar el maratón para que lo veas otro día.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado para que quieras salir tan urgentemente esta noche?-preguntó extrañada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Simplemente me apetecía que pasásemos un tiempo juntos, nada más… Aunque si tú prefieres ver el samurái de acero en la tele lo entenderé-dije algo chafado porque hubiese preferido una serie de dibujos antes que a mí.

-Te noto más raro que de costumbre-dijo riéndose.- Pero llevas razón, no estaría mal salir esta noche, ya lo miraré en otro momento-dijo finalmente aceptando.

(Sí…Uuff, calma interior, ya ha aceptado)

-¿Iremos a la hamburguesería de la esquina?-preguntó con cierto entusiasmo.- Creo que hoy hacen descuento especial.

-¿La hamburguesería?-pregunté volviéndome a poner nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es a donde solemos ir siempre, no me digas que acabas de contraer una enfermedad muy rara que te provoca alergia a las hamburguesas… Ya sabes que si ese es el problema me la puedo comer por ti.

(Y yo qué pensaba que esto era lo más fácil de todo…)

-Tan solo he pensado que me gustaría cambiar de aires, algo distinto-dije escogiendo mis palabras antes de decir una tontería.

-¿Distinto?-preguntó confusa.- Uuuuh, está bien, me apunto-dijo alegre.- A ver qué tienes planeado…

(Lo conseguí…Aún no me lo creo)

El resto de la tarde lo pasé revisando los planes para la noche, todo tenía que ir viento en popa. El primer paso ya lo había conseguido, ahora solo tenía que conseguir que fuese la mejor cita de su vida. También me puse algo elegante, pero a la vez abrigado, porque fuera no hacía el mejor tiempo que digamos. Aunque por lo menos no llovía, solo hacía bastante frío y estaba algo nublado.

A la hora de la salida, llamé a Maya que aún seguía en su cuarto. Ella salió de allí con algo de prisa y se plantó delante de mí.

(Vayaaa…)-pensé mirándola de arriba abajo.

Esa noche no llevaba su típica ropa de médium que acostumbraba ver cada día. Llevaba puesto un kimono, eso sí, pero este tenía un estampado más floral y alegre que le sentaba muy bien a mi parecer. También tenía un abrigo de plumas en mano para que no tuviese frío al salir a fuera.

-Ya que has decido hacer algo distinto-comenzó explicando.- He decido ponerme algo distinto-dijo dando un giro.- ¿A qué me sienta bien?

-A…Ajá-fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

-Bueno, ¿salimos ya? A ver a donde te apetece ir para cambiar de aires-dijo intrigada comenzando a salir de casa.

Ya en la calle comprobamos que no había casi nadie fuera, estaba todo medio desierto y con razón, el tiempo no era muy acompañante para estar al aire libre. El restaurante que había elegido se encontraba bastante cerca del Lago Gourd, para así poder enlazar bien ambos planes. En este se servía comida tradicional, aunque con toques modernos, y lo mejor de todo era que mi cartera se lo podía permitir.

-Uum, me muero de hambre-dijo Maya tocando su estómago.- Espero que la comida sea buena.

-Estoy seguro de que te gustará-dije tratando de tener confianza en mí mismo.

-¿Y está muy lejos de aquí?-preguntó mirando por la calle.

-No. Está aquí mismo-dije dando unos pasos adelante.

-¿Aquí? Pero… Nick…-dijo mirándome con cara rara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Maya?-dije girándome hacia la puerta.- ¡¿Cerrado?!-exclamé leyendo el cartel que había delante de la puerta.- No, no puede ser.

-Pues sí que puede ser-dijo acercándose más a la puerta tratando de ver el interior.

(Qué buen inicio)

-Hoy está cerrado-leyó Maya en los horarios.- No me digas que no habías mirado si el sitio estaba abierto antes de que saliésemos.

-Pues como puedes ver se me olvidó-dije rascándome la nuca avergonzado.

-Aunque la verdad es que con razón-dijo ella pensativa.- Un domingo a estas horas no creo que haya muchos restaurantes abiertos por esta zona.

(Llevas razón… No había pensado en eso. Piensa, Phoenix, piensa, ¿qué podemos hacer para salvar esto?)

Justo en ese momento comencé a escuchar el sonido de una especie de campana que se iba acercando lentamente hacia nosotros.

(Lo tengo)

-Maya-comencé diciendo.- ¿Te apetece tomar unos fideos?

-¿Fideos?...-dijo pensando.- ¡Sí!-respondió enérgica.- Las campanas deben de ser del puesto de fideos del señor Eldoon.

Fuimos caminando hacia el sonido de la campana y, en efecto, se trataba del puesto de fideos del señor Guy Eldoon. Un puesto ambulante de fideos que solíamos frecuentar bastante a menudo.

Cuando aparecimos delante del puesto, el carromato se paró y nos sentamos en los bancos que tenía dispuestos hacia la mesa interna. El señor Eldoon nos atendió con una sonrisa y nos sirvió unos fideos bastante cargados de sal, una marca especial de la casa.

Tras la improvisada cena en el puesto de fideos, le pagué y nos fuimos de allí.

-¿Sabes, Nick? Tiene gracia que queriendo cambiar de aires al final hayamos terminado cenando en el mismo sitio de siempre-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque la verdad es que no me esperaba que ocurriese esto.

-Tranquilo-dijo la chica.- Mientras mi estómago esté lleno, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Me alegra de que al menos uno de los dos se lo esté pasando bien-dije satisfecho al oír sus comentarios.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó ella parándose.- ¿Tienes ganas de hacer algo más?

-Ya que no hemos podido cenar donde quería, voy a recompensártelo-dije seguro de mí mismo comenzando a caminar hacia el lago.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, eh Nick?-preguntó Maya siguiéndome.

-Es una sorpresa.

Ambos fuimos caminando y hablando tranquilamente hasta el lago Gourd. Anduvimos por el parque hasta que llegamos a tienda de alquiler de botes. Para nuestra suerte, o más bien mí suerte, la tienda de alquiler sí que estaba abierta, por lo que pude alquilar uno de ellos. No había ninguna otra barca en el lago, aunque sí que había más personas por los alrededores.

-Nunca antes me había montado en una de estas-dijo ella asomándose al borde de la barca y tocando el agua con sus dedos.

-Cierto, me acuerdo que te había prometido traerte aquí hace tiempo-dije comenzando a remar.

-Guau, no sabía que te acordabas-dijo con felicidad.

-Ya ves que sí, ahora solo espero que lo disfrutes.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo-dijo mirando el agua.

Me dirigí con la barca hacia un lugar más apartado, cerca de la pequeña isla. Allí podría encontrar la intimidad que no había en ninguna otra parte del lago, justo el momento perfecto para hacer lo que estaba buscando.

(Bien, esto es perfecto… El paso dos va a salir bien)

-Esto…Maya-dije mientras remaba para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella, que se encontraba en la punta del bote, girándose hacia mí.

-Me gustaría que supieses algo-dije dando un último impulso con el remo.

-¿Algo? ¿Lo qué?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Maya, yo…-fui interrumpido por un brusco golpe de la barca con algo, como una roca.

Por el efecto del golpe con la roca, la barca comenzó a perder el equilibrio y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, terminamos ambos cayéndonos al agua.

Estábamos empapados, pero, como pudimos, agarramos la barca y nadamos hasta la pequeña isla. Allí depositamos el bote para descansar un rato.

(Genial… Otro fallo más…)

-Esto Maya…-dije tratando de disculparme.

Ella tan solo comenzó a reírse mientras miraba el lago.

-¿Por…por qué te ríes?-pregunté confuso.

(Esto no ha salido bien, ¿cómo es que se está divirtiendo?)

-Es… es que…-dijo entre carcajadas.- Parecía el Titanic, yo en la proa mirando el agua y luego una roca nos tira al agua…-dijo riendo.

(Pues espero que esto no sea un romance trágico)

-Solo faltaba la declaración del chico como en la peli-dijo tratando de parar de reír.

(Pues si "el iceberg" no se me hubiese adelantado, quizás ya habría habido una)

-Tenemos que volver-dije mirándola.- Estamos empapados-dije tratando de secarme un poco la camiseta.

-Sí, llevas razón-dijo ella también secándose.

Cogimos el bote, que por suerte no tenía ningún agujero, solo una pequeña abolladura que casi no se notaba; y nos dirigimos hacia el atracadero. Durante la vuelta, debido a mi intento de declaración fallido, decidí no intentar nada. Aún me quedaba el paso tres, así que ahí tenía que darlo todo para que saliese bien.

Al llegar, dejamos el bote en la tienda de alquiler. El nuevo encargado, al vernos, quiso echarnos una mano por nuestro hundimiento naval y nos invitó a dentro para que nos calentásemos antes de irnos.

-Me acuerdo de la primera vez que estuvimos aquí-dijo Maya cubriéndose con la manta que nos había prestado el hombre y comenzando a beber un poco del chocolate caliente que nos había dejado.

-Yo también, ese caso me trae muchos recuerdos-dije recordándolo.

-¿Qué crees que habrán hecho con Polly?-preguntó la chica acordándose de aquel loro.

-No sé, igual se lo han llevado al zoo.

-Joo, y yo que quería que lo llevásemos a nuestra oficina.

-No sé qué pinta un loro en la oficina de un abogado.

-Piénsalo, seguro que atraía a la clientela-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso-dije comenzando a temblar.

-Nick, ¿tienes frío?-preguntó mirándome.

Cierto, solo nos había dejado una manta y por descarte el que se quedaba sin ella tenía que ser yo.

-Tan solo un poco, pero no te preocupes-respondí observándola.

-Acércate-dijo moviendo la manta y dejándome un hueco bajo ella.

-E…está bien-dije haciendo lo que me había dicho y colocándome a su lado, bajo la manta.

Sin querer toqué su mano con suavidad y la miré a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada tratando de no sonrojarse, aunque claramente lo estaba. Mi pulso, casi sin darme cuenta de ello, comenzó a acelerarse a medida que iba agarrando despacio su mano y me acercaba más a ella, pudiendo sentir su tacto poco a poco. Podía sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, mucha fuerza. Ella me miraba tímidamente de vez en cuando tratando de evadir su nerviosismo, aunque eso era imposible a esas alturas. En el momento en el que entrelacé nuestros dedos sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho, estaba seguro de que yo estaba sonrojado, pero me atrevería a decir que no tanto como lo estaba Maya. En ese momento ella me miró a los ojos, una mirada que me trasmitía lo exaltada que estaba, aunque no parecía estar mal, si no que en aquella situación se sentía a gusto.

-Esto, Maya…-volví a tratar de decir.

-Sí…-dijo ella tragando saliva nerviosa.

-Voy a cerrar-dijo el encargado de la tienda entrando en la sala.

Justo cuando entró, nos miramos sonrojados rompiendo esa especie de conexión que acabábamos de crear y nos separamos bruscamente. El hombre nos miró a ambos con aspecto confuso, aunque trató de hacer como si no hubiese visto nada.

-Va…Vale-dijo Maya levantándose del sofá.

(Venga ya, es que el mundo tiene algo contra mí)

-Ha sido muy amable-dije levantándome también, con cierta molestia.

-Tranquilos, no ha sido nada-dijo despidiéndose de nosotros.

-Que le vaya bien-dijo Maya despidiéndose de él.

Ambos salimos de allí y comenzamos a caminar por el paseo de vuelta a casa.

(Bueno, el paso uno y el dos han fracasado, pero por esa misma razón existía un paso tres. Un paseo romántico de vuelta a casa bajo la luz de la luna, sí, ahí nada malo puede ocurrir)

-Hace buena noche, ¿no te parece?-dije mirando a nuestros alrededores.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo ella algo extrañada por mi comentario.

-¿No te lo parece?-fui ahora yo el extrañado.

-¿Por qué no miras hacia el cielo?

Yo hice lo que me dijo e instantáneamente una gota cayó sobre mi mejilla.

(Oh no, oh no… Alerta roja, el paso tres se está fastidiando, repito alerta roja)

-Se ha puesto a llover-murmuré con sorpresa a la vez que aterrado porque mi plan estuviese a punto de rozar el fracaso.

-Vaya y yo que me había secado-dijo Maya con algo de rabia.- Si llego a saber que me iba a mojar tanto, hubiese venido con un bañador puesto.

Más gotas comenzaron a caer, pero esta vez comenzaron a sucederse las unas a las otras, cada vez con más velocidad que la anterior.

-Oh no… ¡Vamos!-dije dándome cuenta del chaparrón que iba a caer.

Ambos comenzamos a correr por el paseo del parque para llegar cuanto antes a casa. La ligera llovizna pasó a convertirse en el inicio de lo que podía ser una fuerte tormenta, por lo que tuvimos que apurar el paso. Mientras volvíamos por el camino de vuelta, en la parte peor cuidada, con ramas y piedras en el paseo, Maya se cayó al suelo y se rompió una de las sandalias que llevaba.

-Aaauch-dijo ella incorporándose con lentitud.

-¿Estás bien?-dije acercándome a su lado y ayudándola a subir.- ¿Puedes caminar?

-Yo sí, pero creo que mi sandalia no…-dijo sujetándola en la mano y comprobando que se había roto al engancharse.

(Uumm… ¡Ya sé!)

Al ver la situación en la que estábamos se me ocurrió una idea perfecta, para que, al menos, el paso tercero no hubiese quedado como fallido totalmente, tal y como ocurrió con el resto de los pasos.

Yo me saqué la chaqueta y se la puse encima de los hombros para que se tapase y no se mojase tanto como lo estaba haciendo. Acto seguido, ante su mirada extrañada por mi comportamiento, me agaché un poco.

-Súbete-le dije mirándola.

-¿Qué?-exclamó ella sonrojada.- ¿Cómo quieres que me suba?

-Puedo contigo si ese es el problema-seguí insistiendo.

-Pe…pero…

-Venga, te llevaré a casa.

-Bu…bueno-dijo tragando saliva acercándose a mí.- De acuerdo.

Yo la agarré y cargué sobre mi espalda. Ella pasó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y yo agarré sus piernas con mis manos. La chaqueta seguía tapándola y ahora ya no tenía que caminar, así que me puse en marcha de vuelta al apartamento.

A cada paso que daba, sentía su aliento sobre mi nuca de vez en cuando, un aliento cálido que iba acariciando paulatinamente mi cuello. Sus brazos, sujetando ambas chanclas, estaban estirados, tocando, a cada ciertos pasos que daba, mi torso, unas caricias tímidas que trataban de expresar todo sin decir nada. Notaba que al principio estaba tensa, pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse sobre mi espalda y a dejarse llevar.

No era el paseo que había planeado, ni mucho menos, aunque por lo menos había podido hacer algo por ella.

El ambiente era muy húmedo y silencioso, solo éramos capaces de escuchar el sonido de la lluvia cayendo a nuestro alrededor, entremezclados con los fuertes pulsos que nuestros corazones tenían ante aquella extraña situación.

Caminé por las calles casi desiertas de nuestro barrio, tratando de taparme entre los soportarles de los edificios y los pequeños toldos que aún no había sido recogidos. El aire estaba impregnado con un fuerte aroma a la lluvia, que, a mi modo de ver, se combinaba con el aroma que el cuerpo de Maya desprendía, provocando un olor casi analgésico que me tranquilizaba y casi hacía que me olvidase de mis múltiples meteduras de pata de aquella noche.

Un tiempo después, llegué al portal del bufete y abrí la puerta con mis llaves. Subí los escalones dejando un rastro de gotas que encharcaba todo el pasillo, hasta que me coloqué delante de la puerta que daba al apartamento. Volví a usar mis llaves para entrar a dentro y, después de que las hubiese usado, cerré, encendí la luz, y bajé mis manos con poca velocidad para que Maya pudiese bajar de un modo sencillo. Ella, casi deslizándose contra mi cuerpo como si fuese un tobogán, se bajó y dejó las sandalias en la entrada.

Nos miramos, ambos estábamos empapados por la llovizna que habíamos pillado, aunque yo lo estaba notablemente más que ella, por obvias razones. Toda mi camiseta estaba empapada, lo cual hacía que se pegase más a mi torso marcando más mi cuerpo. Mi pantalón también había sufrido las mojaduras del agua, aunque no de un modo tan llamativo como el de mi otra prenda. A mayores mi cara estaba mojada y de las puntas de mi pelo caían gotas de agua que mojaban el suelo del recibidor. Maya tenía el kimono mojado, aunque algunas partes estaban algo secas ya que mi chaqueta había hecho de paraguas improvisado. Su cara estaba menos húmeda que la mía, pero su pelo sí que estaba calado por el agua, de él salían a gran velocidad muchas gotas que a su vez formaban un gran charco en el suelo.

-Gra…gracias, Nick-musitó Maya con un hilo de voz.

-¿Gracias?-repetí confuso sus palabras.- Pero si…

-Igual no era lo que tenías planeado, pero ha estado bien…

-No, si yo… En realidad… Lo siento-dije perdiendo la mirada, solo por no verla a los ojos para no sentirme más patético de lo que ya me sentía.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros en ese momento. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia que caía contra los cristales haciendo que la escena se ralentizase más y más, como si poco a poco el tiempo dejase de existir.

Di un pequeño paso hacia ella y la volví a mirar a los ojos.

-Nick…

Tras escuchar esas palabras me acerqué más y más, como si me lo estuviese pidiendo. Casi rozando su cuerpo, comencé a bajar mi cabeza hasta que acaricié sus labios haciendo que nos hundiésemos en un beso. Ambos cerramos nuestros ojos con ese primer roce, casi por inercia, y empezamos a dejarnos llevar por las sensaciones que nuestros cuerpos estaban sintiendo. Sus labios estaban húmedos con un sabor algo acaramelado, que trasmitían mucha calidez en cada nueva caricia que recibía. Sus movimientos eran delicados, algo inexpertos, que junto con mis movimientos suaves creaban una sensación única.

Decidí agarrar sus manos y entrelazamos con delicadeza nuestros dedos fundiéndonos en un abrazo, que solo sirvió para hacer que el beso fuese más profundo. Nuestros corazones comenzaron a palpitar más rápido y un pequeño subidón de adrenalina comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo. Era una sensación que no había experimentado antes, pero que era capaz de excitar mi cuerpo, una sensación que solo ella había sido capaz de despertar dentro de mí.

Segundos después, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire. Nuestra respiración era algo irregular, sobre todo por el conjunto de sensaciones que nos habíamos trasmitido con ese simple, pero único, beso.

Nos volvimos a mirar, tanto su cara como la mía estaban sonrojas. Ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido del palpitar de nuestros corazones con la lluvia de fondo, como si fuese una música de acompañamiento.

-Maya… Te quiero-fue lo único que mi mente fue capaz de decir en esos momentos. No sabía si era lo más romántico que le podría haber dicho, pero se lo había dicho de verdad, eso era lo que mi corazón sentía por ella.

-Yo también, Nick-dijo ella.

-Quería que esta noche fuese especial, para que te pudiese decir lo mucho que me importas y lo que de verdad siento por ti-terminé admitiéndole.

-No pasa nada, me lo has dicho y ya está, yo me lo he pasado bien-dijo con una sonrisa, la sonrisa más bonita que nunca había visto.

-¿Te gustaría…salir conmigo?-pedí con algo de nerviosismo.

-Pues claro-dijo ella con un sonido de alegría.- Pero la próxima vez que salgamos escojo yo el lugar-dijo bromeando.

-Será lo mejor-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora…quieres-comenzó a decir mirándome a los ojos- ver el maratón conmigo del samurái de acero?

-Faltaría más-dije sin oponer mucha resistencia.

-Aunque antes creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa-dijo mirándose primero a sí misma y después a mí.

-Sí, al paso que vamos pillaremos un resfriado.

-Salvo que ya lo tengamos-bromeó Maya comenzando a caminar por el pasillo para ir a su habitación.

-Por cierto, Nick-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Eres más patético de lo que crees-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Muchas gracias -dije con cierta ironía y molestia.

-No lo digo por la cita de hoy-respondió con risas

-¿Entonces por qué?-pregunté confuso.

-Nick, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero San Valentín fue ayer…

(…Ya me parecía a mí que las cosas no habían salido tan bien como deberían…)-pensé comenzando a caminar hacia mi habitación dispuesto a cambiarme para pasar las próximas horas con la chica que acababa de ocupar mi corazón.


End file.
